An Endless Dream
by stepping-on-cellphones
Summary: If Madoka represented selfless love then Homura was selfish love. There has to be dualism, the white in the black or the black in the white, there has to be despair in hope.


"I want to redo my meeting with Madoka. But this time, instead of her protecting me, I want to become strong enough to protect her!"

* * *

"Someday, the light of love that you set aflame in your eyes

Will transcend time"

Homura loved Madoka, even though everyone has forgotten, she still remembered.

-Always, always.

* * *

"And surely destroy one dream

Of this world that hurries to its ruin."

It was few years after Madoka disappeared from the world- no- It was eternity since Madoka disappeared from the world.

Time has a beginning but no end- infinite.

The universe has a beginning but no end, or the end just hasn't been found- finite

It is possible to create a new universe? Homura didn't know until witches started to appear again, the wraiths were still there but so were the witches. Kyuubey was nowhere to me found. The first time she was caught in a witches' barrier, again, she was disorientated and that almost cost her, cost her, the life she so desperately hung onto, to preserve the memory of Madoka.

-Why is there a witch?

-Was Madoka's wish futile? Useless? But why?

She clenched her right fist and slammed it hard into the telephone pole next to her.

This is the way she has lived her past lif- no- her entire life, she laughed as she thought -

Laughed -

Laughed -

Laughed -

Everything was futile, was it? WAS IT?

Kyuubey. The red-eyed bastard probably found a new way to create witches.

Homura's hand flew to her last memory of Madoka- not memory, the last physical piece of her and slowly let it fall to the ground. If she was going to carry on Madoka's legacy she was going to have abandon the small shred of humanity she gained from the concept of 'hope'.

Madoka would understand. Homura is doing this out of love. Mami wouldn't understand. Kyoko wouldn't care. Madoka would understand her love. Her love.

* * *

"Swallow down your hesitation.

What is it that you wish for?"

Mami wanted to live on, to connect to life. The irony is amusing, she chose to save herself when she could save her parents with a wish, she was corrupted in other words, impure. She was happy though. Living the lonely life of a magical girl was better than death, even if it meant selling your soul to the devil.

Kyoko wanted people to listen to her father, to follow him, a more selfless wish but that drove her away from the world. But this also made her the best magical girl possible. She was selfish, she adapted and lives, unburdened by what it means to be a puella magi. Oh how unlike her comrade.

Sayaka wished for healing and that healing slowly drove her to despair. A selfless, naïve girl who couldn't shoulder the evils of having no soul. She paid for it but, lucky her, she fell into depravity alone but who would have thought that someone would pity a witch so that it wouldn't have to die alone?

Of course this all happened before Madoka made the ultimate wish, the most selfless wish which resulted in the cessation of her existence. To save the world she loved, selfless love, like Homura's love, they'd do anything and everything for the ones they loved and in return they suffered the worst the fates could offer.

Homura pulled the trigger and clicked her shield.

-Anything for Madoka.

The witch, surrounded by paper and quills exploded, the paper curling up in the flames as Homura walked away from the inferno.

* * *

"On the path of yearning as greedy as this,

Will there be a transient tomorrow?

With power that can break through the darkness,

Something like the ancient magic "

It was no longer the wraiths that Homura cared about. It was the witches that plagued Madoka's utopia, the witches that are rendering Madoka's wish useless. She will kill them all, she will wipe them from the face of the Earth.

-For Madoka

-I will eradicate the darkness for you, I will reap the sinners in your garden, Madoka.

* * *

"That I dreamed of when I was young,

I want to meet you and your smile.

What I hold in these frightened hands of mine

Is courage made of handpicked flowers."

Homura longed to see Madoka's smiling face again. The gentle smile with no malice, no hidden motives, nothing, nothing but pure and genuine happiness. She aimed for that day, that day she would be able to be with Madoka again.

She laughed again, tears streaming down her face.

Laughed -

Laughed -

Laughed -

She wished to protect Madoka, to become stronger and to protect Madoka but… She realised, she stopped Madoka from becoming a witch, as she promised.

But.

She couldn't stop a young girl from carrying the burden of hope.

For eternity.

* * *

"My feelings alone are all that I rely upon,

A wish that will awaken

The light."

-I will protect Madoka

Homura will protect the world Madoka loved. The world Madoka loved which now is her child, her child she imbued with the sense of hope so that no one will grieve and suffer. A world made of light, a world driven by hope.

She, couldn't let the witches taint this world.

* * *

"Someday, you will also wish for great power

For the sake of someone else, I suppose. "

"Stop it Akemi." A steely voice said behind her as Homura eradicated another pest from Madoka's garden.

With a chilling smile of pleasure and happiness, she turned around and faced a blue haired girl.

Miki Sayaka.

"Oh, I thought you were dead." She dismissed rather apathetically. "Aren't you thankful to Madoka for allowing you pass away peacefully? Oh but your back, so are you saying you're not grateful for this opportunity, Madoka gave you? Well in that case-"

Homura cocked her gun and hit the trigger, the bullet flying straight through her head. The girl collapsed like a limp puppet. No blood. Good, Madoka shouldn't have to deal with an ugly, marred body in her universe.

"Now thank me for returning you to Madoka's side."

Suddenly her back-drop shifted as a swirl of music notes wrapped them around her, the wailing of a string orchestra which Homura recognised as Sayaka's witches barrier.

-Another pest marring Madoka's garden, I will eradicate her.

The looming figure of Oktavia von Seckendorff loomed over her, the knight's helmet, the wheels of fat-

Suddenly it all disappeared and Miki Sayaka stood in front of her again.

"Stop Akemi. Stop."

The gun tumbled out of her hands.

-What?

-Madoka, what are you doing?

* * *

"In the night when love captured your heart,

Yet unknown words are born."

Madoka loved the world and wanted to save it. And through her love she created a new world.

* * *

"If I can go on without losing my way,

I don't mind if my heart is broken to pieces."

Madoka's wish was to erase all witches from existence before they're even born, in the universe, from the past and the future, with her own hands. Hence Madoka became an entity who removed from existence all magical girls who became witches and placed them in another dimension of her own.

But not their souls and Kyuubey found out.

After that night, Sayaka continued to hinder her mission spouting stupid, naïve, lines such as "They're like me, we can control our powers now. Thanks to Madoka, it is Madoka's wish, Akemi, listen. ITS FOR MADOKA! She gave us a second chance, you say you loved her. If you do then follow her dream and will. STOP IT!"

Presumptuous, how would she know what Madoka wished for? Madoka would never choose Miki Sayaka over her.

-I love her and I know she loves me as well.

* * *

"I want a spell

That can let me fight against

The sorrow that is always in front of my eyes."

Madoka loves everyone right, because she is the most selfless and beautiful deity.

Does that mean she loves Sayaka and all those hideous witches?

-No

-No

-NO

-NO

An inkling of doubt crept into the back of mind, what if- What if Madoka is revoking her own wish because Kyuubey dabbled into this mess?

-NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

-I will save her, even if it means saving her from her own selflessness.

-I will become more powerful than you.

-I wished for it and my wish hasn't be fulfilled.

Homura pulled her soul gem and tossed it into the air, summoning a gun she pulled the trigger. Pointed directly at her soul gem.

* * *

" You are a memory that continues to dream.

I am the sleepless tomorrow."

Black wings spread, no, a transparent film of glass spread to the edges of the universe.

Wrong again.

To the edges of Madoka's universe.

-Madoka was dreaming memory only Homura (and Sayaka) remembered and dreamed about.

-Homura was awake.

-She wants an endless dream.

-Just for the two of them.

* * *

"I will move forward in order to attain

The miracle of the two of us meeting.

What I hold in these frightened hands of mine

Is a sword of handpicked flowers."

Homura could see the universe spread out in front of her. She could see everything. She could the tiny dot of Tomoe Mami whom she spared with recently in regards of Miki Sayaka. She could see Sayaka and Kyouko Sakura together, discussing matters about… her, Akemi Homura. In fact she could see every insect, every drop of water which have fallen into the dust, every magical girl, EVERYTHING.

In fact. She felt like…

God…

The best thing?

She felt Madoka's presence, the presence of hope, the representation of selfless love.

A flower bloomed in her chest, how long she has waited for this day. Now she would be her protector. Akemi Homura will be her protector. She will protect and guard Madoka's happiness.

-I have become powerful, powerful enough to protect Madoka.

-haha. Hahaha. hahahHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Always, I will always be with you Madoka and together we can dream. Always.

* * *

"My feelings alone are all that I live for,

A wish that I brandish

Within my heart."

Madoka stirred a bit. It was better for Madoka not to know anything about witches, the puella magi, Miki Sayaka, the wraiths, Tomoe Mamie, she can just be with Homura, happy. Whenever Madoka stirred, Homura would put her back to sleep, the endless sleep filled with happy dreams.

-You will be happy Madoka.

Madoka's barrier, HEAVEN, erased the grief of witches, Homura later learned. That was why Sayaka and the others could control their witch forms because Madoka took upon their hardships and instilled hope into them. That drove Homura to despair, that selflessness, the selflessness that gave those witches an 'afterlife' without despair. Madoka wasn't truly happy. She was just trapped in a false sense of godhood. She wasn't happy. She was so unhappy she tried to absorb Homura into her barrier as well, but Homura didn't need Madoka to protect her anymore. Madoka was unhappy.

So Homura made her happy.

* * *

"When I used to like books about strange lands

Illuminated by captive suns,

I believed the fairy tales that

Taught us that wishes would surely

Come true. (Among the light and shadow...)"

Homura loved Madoka and everything she did was for Madoka.

Homura was powerful now. She was going to make Madoka happy by ridding the world of witches and suffering, Madoka would be happy. Madoka wouldn't try becoming a selfless god and burden herself with the despair and grief of others, she wouldn't have to become 'hope'. If Madoka thought Homura's world was heaven, she wouldn't sacrifice herself for the already perfect world. Madoka was happy now. Because everyone is happy. There is no more sadness and sorrow, so Madoka was happy.

And if Madoka was happy, so was Homura.

She was powerful now and she could protect Madoka.

Her wish was fulfilled and together they could dream forever and ever.

The dream has a beginning but no end- infinite.

* * *

"Gently, magic from ancient times

Bloomed wildly in silence.

"The power to change the world

Lies in those hands of yours," it whispers.

Let us have an unending dream.

During this time I go through with you,

My feelings alone are all that I live for.

What will create my life is

This wish."

-Always. We will dream on for eternity. Together. Madoka. Together. Madoka and I. Together, we will be happy. Always. For eternity. Always.

* * *

**Author's Note: The words in quotations are lyrics from 'Magia' by Kalafina and the story is based off a compilation of theories and spoilers for the Rebellion Movie. Constructive Criticism is nice.**


End file.
